Stolkholm Syndrome
by NinaSofia
Summary: Hermione Granger now belongs to Draco Malfoy, according to Draco himself. Carrying his child now, she has to learn to live with this new live.
1. Chapter 1

She felt watched.

Incredibly watched throughout her final year at Hogwarts.

She couldn't bring herself to come to the conclusion of it.

She was very much paranoid.

Incredibly paranoid.

Who could blame her though?

After all the golden trio had gone through.

Harry was dead.

And her lover Ron had recently found himself at death's hands also.

The Weasley's had dispersed after Harry and Ron's deaths; meaning all blood traitors felt targeted.

Hermione Granger's parents were dead.

She was alone.

Above all though, the dark lord, Tom Riddle, was dead.

Funny how something like war, good versus and evil left nothing but pure pain and agony.

No one won this fucking war.

Although she was spending most of her time at the school, the only difference was the amount of socialization she received.

Everyone was afraid of death still, after all this time, people still treated it as if it were a contagious disease.

Hermione was being treated as if she was the cause of it.

But she couldn't blame them, they didn't understand anything she went through.

Lately, she had been going through headaches, dizziness and a cramping in stomach.

Stress and depression possibly?

She held onto her wand tightly. She rarely ever had it anywhere else besides her hand these days. How depressing. This wasn't how things were suppose to be these days.

Hermione was still coming to terms with the life she knew. During the war, she accepted that she would lose much of what she was familiar with, but she never expected to lose absolutely _everything_. That's what really pissed her off more than anything, her expections were low, but not this low.

For gods sakes, even Crookshanks was dead!

Nothing was the same, nor would it ever be the same.

The thought of her fluffy friend made her tear up, but she didn't let herself actually cry.

Bellatrix came into her room that uneventful night at the Battle of Hogwarts and skinned him alive.

The blood.

That was the memory. It was as bright as grenadine and by the end of the battle when she came back into her room beaten but still a champion, it all dried into a deep brownish red.

At least the murderer of her beloved pet was dead as of that night at the hand of Molly Weasley.

She chuckled for the first time in a while, only to be interrupted by a feeling of disgust, then followed by a feeling of nausea.

She ran to the nearest bathroom, but unfortunately did make it in time.

"W-woah," she yelled falling onto her back.

She spewed everywhere in front of herself, including the path she was running on which ultimately led to her on the ground. She continued to retch even after falling.

"For gods sakes," she whispered.

As she was bringing herself back up, she noticed the worst thing she's seen in the last year.

She moaned, "Noooooo. This has to be some joke."

She stared at the broken wand right in front of her. Split in half.

"Ughhhhh."

She continued to empty her stomach as she mourned for her only defense.

Why did she have to always hold onto that damned wand all the time?

There was no more danger out there, why was she so worried all the time? I mean, everyone who was once a threat no longer existed.

Hermione made her way to Madam Pomfrey's infirmary. She was beginning to develop a slight headache from that fall.

Life was not treating her well today.

She called after the medi-witch when she walked in.

She peered much quicker than she expected.

"Ah! Hermione! How've you been? I haven't seen you in quite a while."

Hermione only nodded and replied with a quick response and slight smile that convinced her that she was doing well.

"Now tell me, what can I do for you today?"

Hermione informed her of headache and sickness earlier.

"Why can't you just use a quick charm or spell to help you, darling? Those are easily taken care of Hermione, you know that." She smiled.

Hermione quickly showed her her broken wand; and Madam Pomfrey nodded in an understanding fashion.

"I see; No worries, Ill clean you up right now. But first let me find the reason for your headache and nausea." After a quick series of yes or no questions.

Madam Pomfrey concluded that Hermione hit her head much hard when she was racing for bathroom earlier and that she could have possibly ate something that was upsetting her stomach.

"Let me find what it was that hurt you, honey," she said to Hermione. She chanted a quick charm and pointed at her stomach. A slight purple cloud peered from her stomach and turned the medi-witch's face into a confused glare.

"Strange," she said.

"What is?" Hermione asked in curiosity.

Madam Pomfrey put a finger on her chin, "It wasn't anything you ate, but there is something going on in your stomach. Hold on a second."

She pointed her wand at Hermione abdomen once again, but this time in a much gentler fashion than before.

With a quick enchantment, a white smoke surrounded her stomach this time.

Madam Pomfrey's stayed frozen as she made another enchantment under her breath.

The smoke stayed the same color, but she felt a warm feeling come from inside her.

It slightly tickled.

The medi-witched cleared her throat and kept the same face, "Hermione, darling. Like I said you're not sick. But there is something happening in you, which is the most beautiful thing that can ever happen, which is create a new life-and you're doing exactly that."

Hermione stared at her and squinted her eyebrows together.

"That didn't make any sense, I came in here because of a damned headache and just a slight sickness. That can't mean I'm having a baby. I haven't even had sex!"

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips before she spoke again, but this time she kept her voice low, "Hermione, you are pregnant. My test concluded it. Believe me, you're 8 weeks in. How did you not notice?"

Hermione opened her mouth but didn't anything.

How could this be?  
>-<p>

Hermione dragged her feet down to her dorm.

The longest walk in the world.

Eight weeks ago, Ron died and Harry a few days later.

It could have only happened with one of them. I mean she was there with them the entire time. She also loved both of them dearly.

It had to be one of them.

She looked back at her stomach.

It was in there growing.

_It_ was alive.  
>She wasn't even aware of <em>it <em>up until the last hour.

Eight whole weeks it went unnoticed.

She sat on her bed with medicines and vitamins Madam Pomfrey gave her.

Without even knowing it, a tear fell down her cheek. She hadn't cried since _their_ deaths. She promised she would never cry again, it looked like she was breaking that silent promise.

With her hands in face she wept, letting the tears fall everywhere.

She let herself fall into an area of darkness, a place that was all too familiar.

Hermione didn't notice the dark figure across the room staring straight at her up until it made his presence known.

He cleared his throat.

She quickly gasped and reached for the broken wand out of habit.

"Who is that?" She yelled pointing half of what she use to call her wand.

The tall figure didn't respond fast enough.

"_Alarte Ascenadare_!"

Bad idea.

Next thing she knew she was on the ground with her eyes full of stars and head throbbing once again. Couldn't she just catch a break for once?

She glanced at her hand and saw it still in hand, for split second she wanted to use it, but knew much better than to do so. She let go of her wand.

She closed her eyes tightly in fear of what could happen next.

Hermione felt the figure close onto her, "Goodness Granger. This would happen to you out of all people."

Chills fell down her spine. Of course it was him! How could she have been so blind? All that paranoia was due to him; those looks and stares she would get were from him all along.

Before Hermione could say something or even get off the ground, Draco Malfoy bent over to examine her. He shook his head and pointed his wand at her stomach.

A purple smoke, the same color as the one in Madam Pomfrey's appeared.

She heard him sigh in relief.

"Thank Merlin," he said under his breath. "Our baby is fine, Granger."

Hermione recoiled at his words, "What do you bloody, mean 'our'? It isn't yours Malfoy."

Malfoy smirked at her words and only replied with swift movement in his hand towards her stomach.

Instead of a white or purple smoke rising from her abdomen this time, it was words that rised out of her:

Sex: Unconclusional

Age: 8 weeks and 1 day and 7 hours

Mother: Hermione Jean Granger

Father: Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione's mouth gaped open but nothing came out.

Malfoy took this moment to speak, "You see Granger, I want you and this is the only way to ensure that. What a Malfoy wants is what he gets, let that be understood. Now," he changed his tone, "let me fix up that headache of yours."


	2. Chapter 2

**4 weeks ago**

She doesn't know she belongs to me already.

I sighed at her.

All mine.

Knowing Granger, she couldn't get rid of it if she wanted to. I know that already.

Besides, something was coming. Something huge. Yes everyone who made a difference to the order was dead but it was going to happen.

I had to protect her somehow.

Carrying my child was the only way for her to survive.

I sighed at the sight of Granger again.

Maybe it was just me, but she was glowing.

I sighed at her again from a distance.

She looked my way at the same time I changed ways.

"You got to be fucking joking me."

My eyes made my way to Blaise with his mouth open and eyes boring into me.

"What." I coolly stated.

I smirked at me and shook his head, "I really thought you were going to choose someone else, Draco. I know you like a challenge but, wow, the golden trio's princess and sole survivor? Really? What made you decide her?"

I only smiled and stared at my plate.

"Draco," he caught my attention again, "all you ever said about the mudblood was how disgusting she was and how you'd love to slap the shit out her after what she did to you in 3rd year. Why her?

I bit my lip and looked around, no one was listening; everyone was sitting in their cliques and chatting over butter bear, which was accepted into Hogwarts after the war. They said if you can fight and risk your life, you deserve a drink at least.

"Look Blaise, I saw her in my dreams when I was 10 and I told my mother about her and she almost lost it. It was as if she felt a stab in the chest from an imaginary knife. She told my father, and best believe I had the worst beatings I'll ever remember."

"So this is revenge then Draco?"

"No. It is not."

He tilted his head and looked at me for more information. I sparked his interest.

"I've had an obsession, Blaise. I had to smother these damn feelings for her without her bloody knowing. Why do you think we were always after Potter?"

He nodded, "Cover up."

"Exactly. I can't believe I'm even admitting this to you. Crazy."  
>He smiled, "Well, maybe then I'm safe in saying who I'm planning on having then."<p>

I raised my eyebrow, "Who?"

"Lovegood."

I only nodded, I wouldn't have seen him as to choosing someone like her.

I guess we weren't _too_ different after all. Though I found my choice to be the more logical one. For Merlin's sake, it was Granger! Who wouldn't pick her?

**PRESENT DAY**

"Granger, you will not know the entire story until we are safe and alone."

"What the bloody hell do you mean alone and bloody safe? I'm fucking pregnant and I have no damn recollection of ever even creating it! Worst of all, it's with fucking you!" She was shrieking now her eyes looked like two great 'o''s. They were definitely coming out of those sockets.

"You may not know this now, but I am saving your life with this. I don't want you to talk anymore Granger. Grab your valuables, we are leaving."

"What? Is that some type of joke? You're out of your bloody mind if you think I'm going anywhere with you."

I rolled my eyes. Why did she want to test my patience? "We. Are. Leaving."

"No."

I felt my blood begin to heat up. I wasn't angry though.

"Hermione Jean Granger," I looked her in the eyes, "pack your important belongings. We are leaving this school and I am taking you to safety for your own protection."

"No I will not!" She yelled but her body did the opposite, "Wait, what's going on here? Malfoy what are you doing?" She reached for her wand in panic.

"Don't ever try to ever attack me Granger and put that damn wand away too."

Her hand snapped back inside her pocket. Her glare bored into me as she made her way to her dorm.

She came back a couple moments later with a trunk, I took it from her.

It was light.

"Okay, follow me and stay quiet."

She did exactly that.

I could feel her fighting me.

I didn't want to use this power on her but she made me do it. There wasn't a single way she would let me take her. I would have to explain this magic to her when we were out.

"This is kidnapping," she muttered under her breath.

"No, it is not. I am saving you Granger. Get that through your thick head."

We walked to Dumbledore's old office, it was open to all students now that there was no official headmaster.

I took out floo powder from my pocket bag.

"Granger, you are going first. Here." I handed her some floo powder.

She only glared at me.

So much hate.

"'Curving Drive Home' is the destination."

She nodded as she walked towards the fireplace.

I followed only a couple of paces back.

She seemed reluctant, very bothered. She shuffled in place and then looked me in the eyes hatefully.

"Fuck you Malfoy." With that her hand flew towards me.

Instantly I felt my eyes burning. "Ah, fuck!" My arms snapped to my face.

The bitch fucking blinded me with floo.

"Forbidden Forest!"

My eyes forcefully opened to see an empty space in the chimney.  
>Dammit. Out of all the damn places she could have chosen? Not very smart for witch like her.<p>

Blaise was right, she was going to be challenge. I only smirked.

She was still mine. I would have her back soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Running.

She was running away from him.

That was the last thing she remembered before waking up tied up with shadows surrounding her.

At that moment, she wasn't sure what was worse- Malfoy leaving her pregnant or this very exact moment of danger. That absolutely said something.

She grabbed her broken wand. It wouldn't do anything at all; the touch of the crippled weapon still brought comfort.

"Who are you?" She asked

No answer.

"Who are you people?" I yelled again.

She finally got answer.

"Do not call us 'people' ever again human. Ever. Now tell us, why are you in this part of the woods?"

Centaurs. Hermione was dealing centaurs.

Couldn't she just catch a break for once?

"I was running away from someone."

She could see the tall shadows looking at each other.

"For what reason human?"

Why would they want to know that?

"He was trying to abduct me."

"Is he the father of the child inside of you?" One of them asked.

Her mouth fell open at his intuition. She knew they were psychic, but she didn't know they could know so much.

"Yes."

She could now make out the facial features from all three of them; she didn't recognize any of them as Firenze.

"Would the father be Draco Malfoy?"

Her mouth fell open once again in awe.

"Yes, that would be him. Why do you ask?"

There was pause that made Hermione regret her question for only a moment.

"Big changes await you, human. Very big. Be ready or you might not quite make it through."

"Huh?" Vague. That was bloody vague.

"You can trust the father of your child. That's all I can say, there are good intentions with this but you must stay strong."

She felt as if she had read some fortune cookie earlier and was now trying to decipher it after much time waiting.

"Okay then."

She didn't know what to say.

"We are going to free you when he comes."

She was confused for moment, "Wait, you guys…are trying to…help me?"

"That's correct," one of them answered.

Since when do centaurs help people?  
>Hermione was so confused.<p>

"Why? Centaurs don't help humans of any sort ever."

She almost regretted blurting it out.

"Human, after the war there were changes around here. Some of our ideals have changed after our kinds' population was split in half. There are still some out there who blame this on your kind for this disgusting war, but we know it was at the hands of a madman, and you and your old friends had a great close encounter with him. Am I correct."

She nodded with tears forming from the memory of Harry.

"So I'm here for protection then?" Hermione asked a bit awkwardly.

She could see their forms shuffling a bit.

Finally one of them answered, "Yes human, you are correct."

Hermione wasn't sure how to feel. Centaurs out of all people were helping her; and not only that, they were helping her be returned to Draco Malfoy. This made her think if they had any ties with the Malfoy family or the dark side if anything. Then again, now thinking about, if they were part of the dark side she would have known.

She put up a good run. I gave her that.

Hopefully she was fine, pregnant wise I mean.

I kept my pace until I was presented by noises.

They were voices talking to one another.

Granger.

I can hear her voice too.

"Granger!" I called out for her. I wondered if it was even a good idea to be this loud.

The voices went quiet.

Grangers voice fell silent also.

I kept going in the direction of the voices.

"Granger!" I yelled again.

"Keep your voice down human!"

It was a male's voice.

I kept a strong grip on my wand.

"Who is that?"

No response this time.

I slowed my pace.

There she was, sitting down, hands tied, staring right at me.

Then there were three seven-foot beasts surrounding her.

Shit.

I raised my wand up.

"Give me the girl."

None of the three flinched at my weapon, they only looked at Granger.

"Go." I heard one of them say to her.

She shuffled while getting up.

She made her way to me staring me right in the eyes. I could read them, and they said 'I wish you were dead.'

I put my hand on her shoulder while leading her away from the beasts.

I nodded at them and only received approving looks.

I snapped my wand and with that- I could have gotten back to Curving Drive Home, I could have been there safe, I could have been there pleased with the outcome of our small pointless venture from the Forbidden Forest.

But instead at that very moment of our silent goodbyes, the centaurs were attacked by their own kind. Most likely due to associating with humans.

I held my breath and closed my eyes. I always did when I was apparating.

I held on to Granger tighter.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!"

She was screaming in agony.

"Granger hold still, let me help you take it out."

She glared at me, "You've done enough for me in a lifetime, now shut up."

I didn't say anything after. I put my wand down and let her do it herself.

She started panting horribly. With one hand on the actual arrow she held the other end in her other hand.

Granger was screaming bloody murder now.

Purposely or accident, it didn't matter, Granger was hurt and only I could help her. She was refusing it, stubborn Granger.

She was grunting. Pushing her bushy hair out of the way.

So fucking stubborn.

I gave her another ten minutes, she was panicking she knew her time was almost up. I could also see beyond the adrenaline rush the tired look in her eyes.

She always had a hazy look in her eyes, she never really had puffy eyes unless she was crying, and her eyes were usually tinge redder than normal at the moment though, probably from crying and just being plain tired.

"Hold still Granger."

She looked at me with anger, "No! I'm not listening to you anymore!"

I rolled my eyes, "Do you really have to fight me all the way?"

"YES!"

With a flick of my wand the arrow went all the way through and fell onto the ground. Blood slightly splattered. Back then, I'm sure the both of us would have been repulsed, but it was in a sick way, almost normal. We saw too much death at once.

Granger stared at me as if I was the one who injured her in the first place.

"Are you fucking serious?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes and walked closer with my wand still held in the air.

"Hold still Granger," I said again.

"Get away from me."

"Stop being a whiny bitch and get over here Granger. I don't want you to get an infection that'll affect our child."

Some sense finally came to her and she walked towards me a few steps. She didn't once look me in the eyes.

How annoying.

A few enchantments later, her wound was still open but the possibility for infection was now faltered.

I didn't expect a thank you from her. Not at all.

"You can sleep anywhere you'd like Granger, every room in this house is set to your liking. If you need anything let me know."

She only stared at me, "Where's your bathroom?"

I pointed down the hall.

I set up wards in this home; there was no way she could leave even if she tried. I already knew she knew better.

Granger was hungry, I began to put something together for her.

I was making tea when she came back.

"Why did you leave me pregnant?"

I smirked a bit. I of course expected she would ask now.

She crossed her arms around her chest and shuffled a bit. She was uncomfortable with the idea of me mounting her.

"I didn't fuck you, Granger."

A dumb look spread across her face, "Uhm er, what? I don't understand, what do you mean?"

I shook my head and shrugged off her confusion; "I just didn't fuck you. Leave it at that."

Her face changed expressions almost immediately as she grasped my words. She didn't look happy at all.

"What the fuck do you mean 'leave it at that'? You got to be fucking joking if you thing I'm going to just 'leave it that'. What did you do to my body you bastard?" She was raising her voice and turning blood red. "Did you rape me you disgusting piece of-"

I put the pot down where I was about to cook her stew.

"Do you really want to know Granger?"

She nodded with an expression that read 'Obviously' all over it.

"Okay then." I walked over to a counter across the room. I knew the sound of my shoes on the ground was unsettling to her-which was exactly the reason I had my strides go wider and slower for her liking. I grabbed a pile of paper and made my way back to her. Those footsteps echoed throughout the room.

She looked at me with curiosity after I handed her the papers.

"What the fuck is this?"

"You can read Granger, be a smart girl and skim it."  
>She rolled her eyes and did exactly that.<p>

I could see them trailing the paper, and with every word I could see her eyes widening up with shock. Every couple of seconds she would take a look back at me in shock. Her mouth was open and nothing was coming out. I smirked at her. My arms were folded across my chest, the mudblood would be in tears after this.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this Malfoy?"

My smirk only grew stronger.

"Marriage."

"What the actual fuck? This is some sick fucking joke Malfoy. Tell me right now that's exactly what this is."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be stupid, you know exactly what that said. Now, you need to sign those papers."

She looked as if I had just slapped her across the face by the way she recoiled at my words.

"Are you crazy? Why would I ever sign those?"

I unfolded my arms. I guess now was the time to tell her the real reason behind my motives.

"I am saving you, Granger. Would you like to leave it at that?"  
>"Absolutely not. Tell me more now."<p>

I sighed, "I thought only so." I continued, "Let me start with this, the war never ended. The order has been lying to all those who lost the most, such as yourself. Voldemort is alive and not well but at least recovering. You were one of the first targets Granger. The ministry has been infiltrated and there are laws at this exact moment dedicated to bringing the Voldemort back into power. His ideals have been refined and have changed only a bit but you are still in danger. The only way to save you was to bring you as part as my family."

I couldn't read the look on her face; she was still trying process everything I just revealed.

I had to make this clearer for her, "You are in danger as of this moment, that is if you don't sign these papers. I know you would rather fight me Granger, just know that it's useless. If you haven't noticed there's been a large disappearance of all those who were part of the order. You were next Granger. Consider this a great favor."

Her eyebrows scrunched together.

I expected her to yell at me.

Throw the paper right at me.

Better yet, rip the papers in half.

Or as history has presented itself, punch me right in the face.

But no. None of that.

She left it at that.

Her mouth opened and closed back up.

"I-I…" she trailed off.

She was shaking.

She handed me the papers. As I had them in hand she actually excused herself and took off to the bathroom once again.

Her running footsteps made louder echoes than I made earlier.

With the slam of the bathroom door shutting came loud sobs that vibrated through the house.

Was she already starting to give up?

Breaking Granger wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

Taking my eyes off the door I made my way back to the kitchen to continue her dinner.

She would be hungry soon.

Hey guys! I'd like to thank you guys who have read

If there's anything in the story I should fix let know! I really want this story to come out well!


End file.
